The Enemy's Unwilling Pet
by yaoi-midnight-mistress
Summary: During the fight with Jakotsu and InuYasha, InuYasha loses and get taken back to the Band of 7 hideout.He wakes up naked and things go down hill from there. His only hope is his brother, Kikyo, Koga and a half-demon. Includes: Torture and non-con. R&R PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha If I did, lets just say things would be very different and I'd be a very rich college student.**

**This fic is dedicated to my friend Jeannie Ruiz for being there to keep me awake in class and for keeping me in a good mood.**

'Shit I should have listened to what Kagome said.' thought InuYasha as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga. Since he was human it was not going to do him much good but the least it could do is give him a fighting chance.

Jakotsu was enjoying himself seeing InuYasha as a human was more than he could ever hope for. As a human he was weakened and prefect for him to have his fun with him.

"Threatening me with that blunt sword?" asked Jakotsu he knew right now InuYasha was starting to get weak from the blood. He knew if he was going to act the time would have to be now. He could sense his brother Renkotsu waiting for him, weather it was for him to lose for the jeweled shard or to watch him carve up InuYasha he could careless.

Jakotsu allowed a small smile to creep upon his face and hits InuYasha in the stomach with his sword handle.

"Uggg." said InuYasha as he sank to ground he was a goner, he watched as Jakotsu placed a foot over his sword. 'Damn I am done for' thought InuYasha as he vision began to cloud.

Jakotsu reached down and grabbed InuYasha by his black raven locks forcing his head up.

"Don't faint on me yet I want to hear your screams." said Jakotsu. He saw InuYasha was struggling to stay awake.

"Bastard." choked InuYasha as he fainted.

"Hey Renkotsu, where is Bankotsu?" asked Jakotsu as he let go of InuYasha's hair and watched him slide to the ground.

"At the hideout why do you want to know?" asked Renkotsu he was surprised Jakotsu could sense him.

"Good I need to call in a favor he owes me." said Jakotsu as he lifted InuYasha's limp body and threw it over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking him?" asked Renkotsu. As Jakotsu started walking off with InuYasha.

"I have yet to hear him scream and there is more than one way to make him scream." said Jakotsu

Renkotsu shuddered at the last part he knew what was in store for InuYasha and kind of felt sorry for the half-breed.

Jakotsu headed down to the Band of Seven's hideout in the Mountain. Bankotsu was there polishing his sword.

"Jakotsu you done defeating the half-breed yet?" asked Bankotsu.

"Not exactly I'm calling in that favor you owe me and this does involve InuYasha." said Jakotsu as he walked in.

"What the hell is that human InuYasha?" asked Bankostu.

"Yup, I was wondering if I could heal him a bit so I could play with him more?" asked Jakotsu.

"Can you control him?" asked Bankotsu he didn't want the half-breed to wake up and make a mess.

"He is Human a lot weaker than before he can't even use his sword. Here." said Jakotsu as he tossed Tetsusaiga to his brother. "You can have it I have no need for a sword."

Jakotsu then headed to his room. His room was one of the few no one wanted to be in. He had a king size bed, it had chains and shackles attached to it.

He had another room attached to his own, it was his torture room. That was where he 'played' with his victims. In the drawer he had creams that worked a good lube and incense. In the one under it he had a whip, a unused gag, a candle and matches. Only he had the key to that room.

Jakotsu stripped InuYasha down and put the shackles on his wrists, the insides where lined with rabbit fur to prevent chaffing. Only the hands where shackled because Jakotsu has yet to decide where to take the young half-breed.

"When do you want him healed?" asked Bankotsu from the doorway.

"As soon as possible, I think I went kind of overboard on my sword." said Jakotsu.

"Fine by me when do you plan on killing him?" asked Bankotsu.

"I'm thinking of keeping him as my pet, if that is possible." said Jakotsu with a smile.

"Can your chains hold a half demon?" asked Bankotsu

"They can hold a full demon." said Jakostu they had been tested out.

"Okay then let me know when you need a second person, I want to be there to see his downfall." said Bankatsu.

Jakotsu nods his head.

InuYasha was healed and remained a human, he slept for two hours.

"Damn what the hell.." began InuYasha as he woke up. He tried to break the shackles but found he couldn't.

"Where the hell am I, and why the hell do I not have clothes?" asked InuYasha to himself.

Five minutes later his question was answered just not in the way he wanted, Jakotsu came walking in.

"I see my new pet is awake." he said with a smile.

"I am no one's pet." said InuYasha.

Jakotsu appeared right in front on InuYasha as if out of nowhere.

"I was going to give you another hour to heal up but I think you have healed enough." said Jakotsu as he grabbed InuYasha by his hair and dragged him to the doorway of the other room.

"This room is your punishment room." he said as he took out the key.

"I am no one's fricken pet, let go of me." said InuYasha as he struggled to escape Jakotsu's hold.

"You forget I could have killed you but instead I choose you to be with me." said Jakotsu as he threw InuYasha near another bed. This one was a twin and he snapped his fingers and chains came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around InuYasha and pulled him onto the bed.

"What the hell…" began InuYasha.

He felt something wet slide down his ass cheeks, he now knew what was going to happen.

"No, stop, you can't do this!" shouted InuYasha he was a virgin in everyway he tried struggling but the chains only tightened and just like the others they where lined with rabbit hair.

"Stop moving." said Jakotsu as he pushed a finger into InuYasha's tight virgin entrance.

"No!" yelled InuYasha as he felt the finger in him. Jakotsu was now also nude and was all too ready to take the half-breed.

"Are you a virgin InuYasha?" he asked as he added a second finger and began to scissor them slowly.

"Ahh!" cried InuYasha as he felt the two fingers hit something in him that cause him to arch his back slightly.

"So InuYasha are you a virgin?" asked Jakotsu again as he began to thrust his two fingers in and out slowly grazing that spot in InuYasha everytime.

InuYasha didn't want to know what would happen to him if he had said no so he told the truth, he nodded his head yes.

"Then that would make me your first, I will enjoy you it's not often I get the chance with a virgin." said Jakotsu with a smile as he curled his fingers.

He ran a finger around InuYasha's right nipple and hurt InuYasha breath hitch as he did so he then began pinching and twisting it hard.

"Hah…" breathed InuYasha as he felt his nipple begin to harden.

"I see you are enjoying it." said Jakotsu as he licked InuYasha's other nipple.

"No.." hissed InuYasha as Jakotsu began to nip and suck on that nipple slowly.

InuYasha could feel himself start to go hard, it felt wrong but at the same time so good. His body felt like jello under Jakotsu's warm touches.

Jakotsu slipped in a third finger and InuYasha hissed in pain.

Jakotsu took the time to kiss InuYasha deeply.

InuYasha was taken by surprise and gasped, that gave Jakotsu the time to slip his tongue into InuYasha's mouth

Jakostu's tongue played with InuYasha's own tongue. InuYasha tried to protest but, Jakostu removed the hand from InuYasha's nipple then grabbed InuYasha's hair to deepen the kiss.

InuYasha had the self control not to bite the tongue he knew doing that was a bad idea. When Jakotsu released him from the kiss InuYasha was lightheaded.

"First kiss I take it." said Jakotsu as he wiped away InuYasha's hair from his face.

"Bastard." said InuYasha.

"No InuYasha that would be you, never knowing who your father was, so sad." taunted Jakostu as he hit that spot in InuYasha again.

InuYasha shivered but refused to show the bastard that his body liked it, he would never like it.

"I know who my father was, he was he Great Inutashio. I just never saw him." said InuYasha as he struggled not to show signs of pain.

"That doesn't matter, he was likely a weakling." said Jakotsu as he removed his fingers.

"He was a great warrior, mine and my brother's sword are made from his fangs." said InuYasha.

InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the fingers come out of him.

"No matter, now which way to take you front or back." asked Jakotsu, mostly to himself.

"Neither?" asked InuYasha hopefully.

"Today I want to take you like the dog you are." said Jakotsu as he flipped InuYasha over onto his hands and knees.

"Please don't do this." pleaded InuYasha, he was in tears.

"I won't be too rough now that I know you are a virgin and would hate to rip and tear you now." said Jakostu as he applied some of the cream on his member.

InuYasha tried to move but the shackles held him in place all he could do was cry into the pillow.

Jakotsu gently pushed himself into InuYasha not wanting to rip or tear him.

"Damn you are so tight, I guess this is what is to be expected from a virgin." said Jakotsu as he inched his way in.

"It hurts." cried InuYasha as he felt Jakotsu inch his way in and he grabbed onto the sheet.

"The pain will give into pleasure soon." said Jakotsu as he pushed as far as he could into InuYasha. He then grabbed InuYasha's hips and held them tightly.

"No take it out is hurts." cried InuYasha he screamed in pain as Jakotsu pulled out then thrusted back in hard.

"God you feel so good." said Jakotsu as he repeated the same thing again to InuYasha. InuYasha's hot, virgin ass felt so good against his hard member

"Ahhh… stop…hurts….!!" cried Inuyasha with tears coming down his eyes.

"It will put you'll get used to it." said Jakotsu as he thrusted out then thrusted in all the way. InuYasha screamed an ear splattering scream, in hurt like nothing else he had experienced.

"Hah, ahhh!!" cried InuYasha as he felt Jakotsu hit something inside of him.

"Looks like I hit your prostate. How does it feel?" asked Jakatsu as he hit that spot again.

"Oh...god…!" cried InuYasha as Jakotsu hit that spot again harder.

"You are enjoying this don't deny it." said Jakotsu as he grabbed InuYasha's now hard member. He began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"No…I'm…not….don't…please!!" cried InuYasha as he held onto the sheet tighter. The pain was unbearable he felt like he was going to rip into two.

"You are just like the little cock slut you are." said Jakotsu as he rubbed the gathering precum on InuYasha's member.

"Aaaaahhhnnn!!" moaned InuYasha in pain.

"My little cock slut." said Jakotsu as he licked and nipped InuYasha's dog ear.

"I'm no slut." moaned InuYasha.

"Damn, you are so tight." said Jakotsu as he felt himself get harder and harder.

"Oh…god…aahhh!" cried Inuyasha as he felt Jakotsu get harder get harder within him. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore.

"I'm going to cum into your slutty little ass, nice and hard you want that don't you? You want me to cum into your hot ass like the slut you are.." said Jakotsu he couldn't hold out any longer, InuYasha was just too tight and too warm.

"Hahhh…ahhh!" moaned InuYasha as Jakotsu hit that spot in him again hard.

"And it seems you are too." said Jakotsu as he could feel InuYasha was ready to explode too.

"Ahhh..!! Please don't!!" cried InuYasha.

"I know you really want it my little slut so I'll give it to you" said Jakotsu as he thrusted hard and deep into InuYasha and pulled InuYasha's hips in as well.

He then violently came into InuYasha.

"Ohh…" moaned InuYasha as he felt Jakotsu's warm cum hit his insides hard. It hurt so much, the warm cum hit his abused inside and he moaned in pain as more tears fell.

"Your turn." said Jakotsu as he let go of InuYasha's member.

InuYasha came as well and went limp only the chains where holding him up now.

Jakotsu waited until he had fully filled InuYasha then pulled out slowly to not allow any to come out. If it weren't for the shackles InuYasha would have fallen.

"You are such a good fuck, a good little cock slut." said Jakotsu as he got up.

"I'm not a slut." whimpered InuYasha.

"Then why are you filled with my hot, cum then." said Jakotsu as he slapped InuYasha on the ass hard.

"Please let me go." begged InuYasha tears in his eyes, he never felt so weak and worthless his entire life.

"I'm glad I took you." said Jakotsu as he went through the drawer. He wanted to do one last thing before the punishment was over.

InuYasha was barely conscience but he refused to allow the bastard to see him faint twice.

Jakotsu pulled out a candle and light it. The candle was black in color.

"What is that for?" asked InuYasha as he turned his head and saw the candle.

Jakotsu smiled and moved the candle close to InuYasha's back.

"No don't." screamed InuYasha as he felt the hot wax hit his skin.

"Don't worry, this will only leave red marks nothing else, the acid in it is minor and won't do much damage, just make your skin feel hot." said Jakotsu as he allowed the wax to drip along InuYasha's spine. He loved how InuYasha arched his back as he went from the top to the bottom of InuYasha's spin.

InuYasha screamed each time the wax dripped down, by the end he had no voice to scream with.

Jakotsu blew out the candle and put it back in the drawer.

By now InuYasha was just hanging on the edge of conscience, his body trembling and tears falling freely from his face.

"Now was it that bad?" asked Jakotsu as he picked off the wax. Every time he touched InuYasha's skin he felt InuYasha stiffen in fear and give a small yelp in pain.

Jakotsu unshackled InuYasha and gently lifted him up, InuYasha gave a small whimper in pain.

"I'm just going to get you cleaned up now. After each of your punishments you will be cleaned. I don't wanted you to be dirty when you sleep with me." said Jakotsu as he pushed the door out of the room and shut it behind them.

Silent tears where still falling from InuYasha's face, he was in pain, more pain than he had ever been in. And with each of Jakotsu's steps he could feel the hot cum move inside of him.

Jakotsu opened the door to the main room then moved to the one on the right, it opened up into an advanced restroom for that time. It had a huge stone tub big enough to fit at least four people. The stone tub was in a corner, the ledge was extended enough so bottles could line the ledge.

"Looks like our little friend prepared it already." said Jakotsu, the tub was already filled with water and it looked to be warm.

Jakotsu gently placed InuYasha on a step on the inside of the tub. Then stepped in himself, he saw the fear in InuYasha's eyes.

InuYasha was scared as hell, he had just been raped and had hot wax on his skin. The only good side was that the water felt kind of good. If he was in his half demon form none of this would have happened. He hated his human form.

"I said I won't hurt you anymore. I'm just going to clean you." said Jakotsu as he approached InuYasha.

InuYasha could do nothing he could barely move at all.

Jakotsu grabbed a cloth that was hanging off of the side as well. He then began to clean off InuYasha.

He cleaned InuYasha off of all the cum and blood that was on him. And was careful when cleaning InuYasha's hips he knew there would be burses on them tomorrow. InuYasha tried to protest against the cleaning but he could do nothing to stop him.

"I'm going to clean your hair off next. It is too pretty to be left in the state it is in." said Jakotsu as he grabbed a blue bottle and squeezed it into InuYasha's hair and lathered it in.

Whatever was in the bottle it smelled like cherry blossoms. And the scent reminded InuYasha of his mother. She would always read to him under the tree and he loved to chase the petals and give them to her, that was before she died that is.

Jakostu rinsed off InuYasha's hair and dried him off somewhat then lifted him out of the tub.

"See was it that bad?" asked Jakotsu as he opened the door to leave the room. InuYasha was still trembling and seemed to be still be conscience, just barely.

He laid InuYasha in the bed and re-shackled InuYasha's wrists to the bed.

"The night here gets cold." said Jakotsu as he pulled a pair of light grey pants on InuYasha and he got dressed in a light shirt and pants.

The shackles on InuYasha's wrists allowed him to move his hands to his chest but no further. Once InuYasha had the pants on and he hit the bed he was fighting to stay awake.

Jakotsu slid into bed right next to him, InuYasha wanted to inch away but he didn't have the strength to.

"I will be gone most of the day tomorrow but he will come in to keep you company, I don't want you to go insane." said Jakotsu as he cuddled next to InuYasha and nuzzled his neck.

"Too tight." whispered InuYasha, Jakostu was holding onto him too tightly.

"Sorry pet." said Jakotsu as he loosened his hold slightly but still held onto him.

InuYasha, against his will, fell into a deep well needed sleep.

"I hope you enjoy your company tomorrow pet." said Jakotsu, he then kissed InuYasha's head and fell asleep next to him.

**Author's Note: I can't believe I just wrote that. This was going to be a two-shot but a whole plot managed to inch it's way into my head. I have no idea how many chapter's it will be but less than 30 I can tell u that much. Oh and I have not seen the anime in over 2 years so if a screw something up sorry. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not know InuYasha if I did Miroku would have been gay, and Sango a Dominatrix. :p**

Chapter 2: A Friend

When InuYasha woke up Jakotsu was nowhere to be seen and he felt slightly better. He sat up as far as his chains would allow him and cried, he had been raped.

Not just raped but raped by a human while he was human, he hated his human form so weak he couldn't fight.

He started to cry and his black hair fell across his face, like a black halo.

"No touching me!" shouted a voice from outside the door. InuYasha stopped crying enough to make out more of the voices.

"Oh come on it's not like Naraku will know." said Banktsu's voice.

"I said No! Now leave me alone!" shouted the voice.

"Fine then but I will be back." said Banktsu.

There was a knock on the door and I young boy stepped in.

"Hello." said the boy as opened the windows in the room.

InuYasha had to allow his eyes to the light. It was then he got a good look of the boy.

The boy looked to be about his age, fifteen at the most, he had emerald green eyes, and stark white hair that went an inch passed his shoulder. He wore a light blue kimono it went down about half way passed his knees. He had pale skin and seemed athletic.

"Who the hell are you?" asked InuYasha."I am a half-breed like you, here this is for you." said the boy as he threw a kimono at InuYasha, it was a light lavender color.

"How am I to get this on with the shackles?" asked InuYasha.

"Sorry forgot." said the young boy as went over and un-shackled InuYasha or at least all but one hand. "I have to keep you shackled at all times or Jakotsu will know."

"Okay." said InuYasha as he got on half way, the young boy re-shackled his one wrist and unshackled the other so InuYasha could put on the kimono. The kimono stopped at his needs

"You want anything to help with the pain?" asked the young boy.

"If I took anything for the pain he'll just rape me again. By the way why did Naraku send you here?" asked InuYasha.

"It is a long sad story." said the young boy as he sat on the bed near InuYasha.

"I have nothing but time." said InuYasha.

"Okay, like you I am a half-breed, my father a cat demon and my mother was human. I was born the night of the new moon, when a half-breed my eyes are like that of a cat, I have cat ears, a tail and my hair is black." said the young boy.

"Same as me." said InuYasha.

"My mother named me Miko, she was the village's priestess. My name means priestess in her native tongue. About three weeks ago our village was attacked by my demon Uncle and some rebels. My father died during battle and my mother was injured. About a week after that the village was attacked again this time by Naraku's demons. My mother died during that battle. I tried to defend the village but my powers were not enough. Five days passed and Naraku came to the village said if he was give a human he'd leave the village alone. That was the night of a new moon and the village decided to give me to him thinking he wouldn't know the different." said Miko.

"Damn that is harsh." said InuYasha.

"He knew something was up when he saw my white hair. I was gagged so I couldn't say anything. He had me kept in his chambers until sun up. That was when I changed back into a half-breed cat. I was scared, he was so enraged that he killed off the village he tried to attack me but, a barrier came up protected me. He then noticed I had priestess powers." said Miko.

"That piss him off?" asked InuYasha.

"It did, he made a deal with me. He told me if I kept an eye on the Band of Seven he'd let me leave until then I am marked by him." said Miko as he lifted his hair in the back to show a spider mark. "It just prevents the demons from messing with me, and marks me as his."

"What about your family?" asked InuYasha.

"My whole family is dead. I have no where to go." said Miko.

"Why does Banktsu mess with you?" asked InuYasha.

"He just does." said Miko and the door slammed open. Miko jumped of the bed.

Jakotsu was at the door.

"I see you have met your playmate. He will be here when I can't be." said Jakotsu.

"I'll leave now." said Miko.

"No stay I won't be long, I'm just going to teach InuYasha here how to please me." said Jakotsu.

"I'll wait outside then." said Miko as he headed to the door.

"No stay. This will not take long." said Jakotsu as he approached InuYasha.

"Stay away from me you bastard." said InuYasha as he tried to pull out the chain but it was no good.

"Don't worry this time I won't hurt you. I'm going to pleasure you for a change." said Jakotsu as he got closer to InuYasha.

"Get away from me." shouted InuYasha as he attempted to punch Jakotsu.

Jakotsu grabbed InuYasha hands and pinned him to the bed, "Miko help me hold him, I don't want to hurt him too much." he said.

Miko nodded his head and held InuYasha's hands to the bed.

"Please behave if you piss him off he might kill." whispered

Miko.

InuYasha stopped struggling and stayed still.

"Good boy." said Jakotsu as he pulled up the kimono.

InuYasha just glared, he knew that Jakotsu was capable of killing and knew all to well who Jakostu might kill.

"I will only do this once and you will learn to do it for me." said Jakotsu as he took out InuYasha member and licked the underside of it.

"What are you…" began InuYasha.

"I'm going to show you a blowjob, so you can give me one when I want you to." said Jakotsu.

He wraps his mouth on InuYasha's member and begins to twirl his tongue around while sucking.

"Oh god!' cries InuYasha he had never had this before.

"Don't move too much." whispered Miko.

Jakotsu smiles and hums around InuYasha's member, his teeth gently grazing it from head to base. He could feel InuYasha get hard quickly from the attention. Jakotsu twirled his tongue around the tip and nips the head.

"Ohhh!" moaned InuYasha.

Jakotsu bring a hand down in InuYasha's sack and being to massage them slowly.

InuYasha groaned he knew he will not last long. Jakotsu seemed to know what he was doing.

"It's okay." whispered Miko softly so Jakotsu couldn't hear him.

Jakotsu digs his nails into InuYasha's balls lightly grazing them and with that InuYasha came hard into Jakotsu's mouth.

Jakotsu drank until InuYasha had no more to give. He wiped his mouth.

"You taste pretty good, for a half-breed." he said as he tied InuYasha's kimono back up. "I'll be back later"

Jakotsu then smiled and left leaving InuYasha with Miko.

Once Jakotsu left Miko released him.

"Sorry, but if I had disobeyed Naraku would have found out. And thank you for listening to me." said Miko.

"I know. I hate my damn human form it makes me feel weak." said InuYasha as his eyes filled with tears.

"You are not weak even your human for has it's uses. Like for me because I am human my priestess powers come out more. And with you, you can blend, more people trust you." said Miko.

"You offered to heal me can you still do it?" asked InuYasha as he wiped away the tears.

"Sure, do you know if he tore you at all?" asked Miko.

"I don't think so." said InuYasha.

"Okay that makes things easier." said Miko.

"By the way if you are a male shouldn't you have priest powers not priestess powers?" asked InuYasha.

"Nope because I am half-demon I have priestess powers, it's something about how the DNA mixes." said Miko.

"That makes sense." said InuYasha.

"Relax and shut your eyes." said Miko as he rubbed his hands.

InuYasha nodded his head and did as Miko said.

Miko knew Jakotsu would not know he healed InuYasha and it would do InuYasha some good.

Miko took a deep breath and rubbed his hand together. This was something his mother had taught him, it didn't matter if he was a half-demon or a human this worked no matter what.

His hands glowed a soft pink, almost like a purification arrow would. Miko put them together in pray and bowed his head. His hands glowed brighter and he put them on InuYasha's chest.

InuYasha took a deep breath as he felt Miko's hand on his chest though it was covered he could feel the heat they gave off. It felt really good he could feel the healing powers come over his body.

"Hungry?" asked Miko as he finished healing InuYasha.

InuYasha nodded his head he was getting hungry.

"I'll go get us something." said Miko as he stood up.

"Thank you." said InuYasha as he curled up into a ball. He felt so dirty and so weak.

"It is okay, I'll be back in a minute or too." said Miko as he gave Natasha a sad look and got up then left.

InuYasha could hear the door lock on the outside. The first thing he did was test the reach of the shackle, he could go to the bathroom or the other room to the side, it was a small library with a desk. The other room the one he was tortured in was locked and he was glad for that. When he touched the main door the shackle pulled him back to the bed.

"I'm back I brought you some soup and some water. It is all clean I made it myself earlier." said Miko as he came in with two bowls of soup and water.

"Thanks." said InuYasha as Miko handed him a bowl of soup and put the glass of water on the drawer nearby.

"You are welcome. I will be here until eight that is when Jakotsu will be back then." said Miko.

"Will he…" began InuYasha.

"Rape you no, he can only do that every other day but he might torture you. I can talk with him about how much you can take before you break, but that is about it." said Miko as he took as spoonful of the soup.

"Why me." whispered InuYasha as he stared at the soup.

"What do you mean?" asked Miko.

"Why did he take me?" asked InuYasha.

"He likes a challenge and sees you as just that. Also your headstrong attitude and your recklessness intrigued him." said Miko.

"But why not Sesshomaru?" asked InuYasha not that he would wish this fate on his brother but he just wanted to now.

"He liked the fact that even though you were treated terrible and ignored by the world. And the fact that you protect the humans that threw you out and ignored you." said Miko.

"Okay, thanks." said InuYasha as he took a bite of the soup. "Thanks for the soup, it is good."

"You are welcome. I'll have to leave soon for an hour or two to contact Naraku and let him know what is going on." said Miko.

"That's okay." said InuYasha as he finished off the soup. "I was planning on taking a nap."

Miko nodded his head. "That a good idea, can I trust you will not try anything while I am gone?" asked Miko.

"I will still try and escape I will not just sit here and do nothing." said InuYasha.

"I know you will still try and escape but, don't do anything that could piss off Jakotsu." warned Miko.

"I can do that." said InuYasha as he yawned.

"Want me to leave the water?" asked Miko.

"Could you?" asked InuYasha not that he would use the glass to cut himself but having it in here with him might calm his nerves.

"I can do that." said Miko as he nodded his head.

"Thank you." said InuYasha.

"You are welcome. I'll be back in two hours top." said Miko as he started to leave. "Enjoy your nap."

InuYasha nodded his head.

Miko left and went to his room where the two way mirror to Naraku was. His room was painted a light blue slightly darker than his robe. It had a bathroom attached to it and a small separate room, that was where he kept his paints and a small picture of his mother and father. He was a great painter and painted what he remembered from his mother and father, also the elder that helped him out when he got attacked when he was young.

Miko picked up the small mirror, like the one Kanna had, and focused his energy. The mirror glowed a bright pink then a bright green.

"Ah, Miko I was wondering when you would contact me." said Naraku. Miko could feel his mark tingle when Naraku first talked.

"Sorry I had to tend to InuYasha." said Miko.

"So Jakotsu was able to capture the annoying little Half-Breed." said Naraku with a smile.

"Yes he was, he raped InuYasha last night according to Jakotsu he was traumatized slightly." said Miko.

"Figures as much. You know you can change back into a Half-Breed because of my mark. Right?" said Naraku.

Miko knew he could but chose not to unless he had to this way he could use his priestess powers to protect himself.

"I know I just don't want to." said Miko.

Naraku smiled slightly he knew what the reason was.

"Next time I talk to you I want to see you in your Half-Breed form." said Naraku.

Miko nodded his head knowing it was not smart to go against him.

"Good tell Bankostu he has my permission to go ahead in his plan." said Naraku.

Miko nodded his head again.

"Contact me tomorrow at the same time I will be waiting." said Naraku and the mirror went blank.

Miko sighed he knew Nakaku knew what Bankotsu was doing to him. Which was why he gave himself so much time, thirty minutes to talk to Naraku, thirty minutes running from Bankotsu and half an hour to creep back to InuYasha's room.

He put the mirror up then made his way to Bankotsu's room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is there I was sleeping?!" yelled Bankotsu from his room.

"It is me, Miko, Naraku has a message for you." said Miko.

"Bankotsu answered the door in nothing but his underwear. Miko blushed a dark red, he was use to seeing the Band of Seven naked but it still made him blush.

"Well don't just stand there come in and tell me the message." said Banktsu.

Miko nodded his head and stepped in.

"So what is the message?" asked Bankotsu as he put his hands on Miko's shoulders.

"Naraku gives you permission to go ahead with your plan." said Miko.

"Oh okay." said Bankotsu as he tighten his grip on Miko's shoulder.

"Let me go now." said Miko as he began to flare up his priestess powers.

"Nope not going to." said Bankotsu.

Suddenly Miko doubled over in pain he knew what was happening he was changing back into a Half-Breed, that bastard Naraku could control that. He wanted him to be raped.

He felt his ears pop out and tail come out as well, he was in pain because of the emergence of his demon powers over his priestess powers. He eyes changed into like that of a cats and he watched as his hair changed from white to black.

"Awww, that hurt the pretty Neko?" asked Bankotsu as he picked Miko up by his robe and threw him to the bed, pinning him there.

"Now that you can't use that annoying priestess power on me I can have my fun." said Bankotsu with a smile as he pulled out a rope and tied Miko to the bed tightly.

"Naraku will know!" shouted Miko.

"I know he will, and I don't care." said Banotsu with a evil smile.

**Author's NOte: Enjoy and yes I loved the cliffy**


End file.
